This invention relates to devices for providing support for biological tissue, for example to repair spinal compression fractures, and methods of using the same.
Vertebroplasty is an image-guided, minimally invasive, nonsurgical therapy used to strengthen a broken vertebra that has been weakened by disease, such as osteoporosis or cancer. Vertebroplasty is often used to treat compression fractures, such as those caused by osteoporosis, cancer, or stress.
Vertebroplasty is often performed on patients too elderly or frail to tolerate open spinal surgery, or with bones too weak for surgical spinal repair. Patients with vertebral damage due to a malignant tumor may sometimes benefit from vertebroplasty. The procedure can also be used in younger patients whose osteoporosis is caused by long-term steroid treatment or a metabolic-disorder.
Vertebroplasty can increase the patient's functional abilities, allow a return to the previous level of activity, and prevent further vertebral collapse. Vertebroplasty attempts to also alleviate the pain caused by a compression fracture.
Vertebroplasty is often accomplished by injecting an orthopedic cement mixture through a needle into the fractured bone. The cement mixture can leak from the bone, potentially entering a dangerous location such as the spinal canal. The cement mixture, which is naturally viscous, is difficult to inject through small diameter needles, and thus many practitioners choose to “thin out” the cement mixture to improve cement injection, which ultimately exacerbates the leakage problems. The flow of the cement liquid also naturally follows the path of least resistance once it enters the bone—naturally along the cracks formed during the compression fracture. This further exacerbates the leakage.
The mixture also fills or substantially fills the cavity of the compression fracture and is limited to certain chemical composition, thereby limiting the amount of otherwise beneficial compounds that can be added to the fracture zone to improve healing. Further, a balloon must first be inserted in the compression fracture and the vertebra must be expanded before the cement is injected into the newly formed space.
A vertebroplasty device and method that eliminates or reduces the risks and complexity of the existing art is desired. A vertebroplasty device and method that is, not based on injecting a liquid directly into the compression fracture zone is desired.